Poseidon Blowout and Oil-spill Scandal
In Chawosaurian Politics, the Poseidon Blowout, and Oil-spill Scandal (commonly known as the Poseidon Scandal) was a major Chawosaurian Political-Corporate Scandal surrounding the Atlantican Empire Company and Capitalist politicians of the 24th Chawopolis Palace, where the Government of Chawosauria, which was then controlled by the Communist Party since the 1975 elections, ordered the Atlantican Empire Company to shut down their oil rigs and remove all their oil supplies because of the Great Patriotic War to avoid environmental damage on underwater life and the underwater environment in case of bomb attacks in the war, the company complied with the order but one oil rig refused to comply with the company's awareness, the Poseidon Oil Rig, and the rig continued to rig oil to keep the company's revenue running, but not enough money went in, according to December 2018 investigations released by the Leonard Brothers Commission, affirmed by special prosecutors, led by Wolfric Dylan Parker, the crown prosecutor, the Atlantican Empire Company bribed Capitalist candidates who were running for the Chawopolis Palace in the 2017 legislative elections, and increased the electoral chances of 635 Capitalist candidates while 182 Capitalist candidates been having good chances of winning, and the Capitalists gained a majority of the Palace for the first time since 1939 (78 years), and after the election, also according to investigations, the Capitalists were offered $1.7 Trillion bribes and future campaign contributions (corporate campaign contributions are illegal in Chawosauria) to bail out the Atlantican Empire Company and pass Corporate Tax Cuts after a "planned accident" will take place in February 13, 2018. The scandal led to a widespread backlash against Corporate Chawosauria and their stock market dramatically fell to 3.5%, the worst stock market decrease in Chawosaurian History. Anti-Corporate Sentiment in Chawosauria has escalated dramatically and became more violent. Reports of 545 CEOs were murdered by extreme Anti-Corporatist protesters. 621 Big businesses have voluntarily closed down due to the loss of popularity. In fact, the scandal is so effective to entrepreneurship that entrepreneurs who attempted to sell things to Chawosaurians are rejected by Chawosaurians, not wanting to buy anything from an entrepreneur, making Capitalism very dysfunctional and worthless. The scandal led to the widespread demands for Socialism. Investigations and Trials began on February 13, 2018. Progressives in the Chawosaurian Government led by Emperor, Degotoga K. Atagulkalu established five Investigative Commissions to investigate the Corruption of the United Businesses of Chawosauria and the Aristocratic Families' illegal ties to the rig. Chawosaurian Senator, Eleanora Eagleton from Great Britain offered an Environmental Protection Bill (first Environmentalist Legislation in Chawosaurian History) to ban Drilling and Mining because they were deemed unsafe for the safety of the Chawosaurian Public. Chawosaurian Political Parties, the Social Democratic Workers' Labour Party, the Communist Party, the Greens, and the Democrats support this bill, calling it the best way to hold Corporations accountable. On February 14, 2018, DKA signed an executive order warning the Corporations if refuse to cooperate with the investigations regarding the Rig controversy, DKA would establish a Federal Government Special Counsel Investigation against them. Corporations began to retaliate against the Emperor, which it's also a treasonous offense. According to The Chawosauria Post, bombshell government-owned tapes recorded in the rig were found to have recorded conversations of people in the rig deciding to disobey and live off the government and continue making profits off of drilling oil. On February 26, 2018, DKA threatened to nominate and ordain a Crown Prosecutor to investigate the corporate scandal if the Atlantican Empire Company does not cooperate with the investigation. The corporations did not comply with the warning and DKA picked Wolfric Dylan Parker as Crown prosecutor of the investigation. Angering Corporations in extreme panic. On December 25, 2018, a damning op-ed that was written by Jake Fowler exposing a $1.7 Trillion deal between the freshmen Capitalist politicians (who were then candidates for office in the 2017 legislative elections) and the Atlantican Empire Company was discovered in Gold Coast, Queensland, by Degotoga K. Atagulkalu's Prime Minister nominee, Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III, this event became known as the Gold Coast Scandal. The deal was that if the Capitalist candidates get elected (which they did), the Atlantican Empire Company will offer the Capitalists an illegal, $1.7 Trillion bribes to bail out the Atlantican Empire Company if an "Accident" successfully occurs on February 2018. The legacy of this scandal is surrounded by the 24th Chawopolis Palace's reckless and incompetent handling of the oil spill disaster. The Capitalist-controlled Palace's incompetence attributed to DKA's unpopularity because the public felt that since DKA was the leader of the Capitalist-controlled Palace, he bore the responsibility to the Capitalists' irresponsible response to the Poseidon blowout and oil-spill and the aristocrat-corporate corruption that went along with it. In the later months of 2018, the Investigations conducted by the 24th Chawopolis Palace received substantial criticism for its slow activity, leading to the falling popularity of Emperor Degotoga K. Atagulkalu, rumors circulating that the Capitalist majority are being manipulated by illegal corporate bribes to slow down the investigations and the Communist victories in the 2018 off-year elections. On September 26, 2019, new indictments were filed, and convictions were reached by courts. Investigations decided that the executives of the Atlantican Empire Company were guilty of wrongdoing. They were indicted for aristocrat-corporate corruption, environmental abuse, and harm to animal life. The CEO, Joshua Elliot Davis, was indicted by the crown prosecutor for the following crimes: Environmental Exploitation, Harm to Animal Life, the Murder of Jake Fowler, and the deaths of 415 workers and injuries of 385 workers, many of whom recovered from their injuries, others of them died. With these indictments and convictions, the Atlantican Empire Company's future is at stake, the government might break up the company or simply block them from government contracts, worst-case scenario, both. On January 26, 2020, Emperor Shang Jong Parker ordered the indictment of Joshua Elliot Davis. Davis was indicted, he was arrested for involuntary man slaughter and a trial was scheduled for him by March 2020. The scandal ruined the popularity of corporations in Chawosauria, corporations began to distance themselves from the Atlantican Empire Company to protect their reputations and not associate themselves with the company. The government gained an interest to pass major reforms for the company now that they're taking over the company. Context and Background Context In 2015, while Chawosauria was in the midst of the Chawosaurian Revolution, the Imperial Chawallian Empire was crumbling as a result of the Chawosaurian Federal Election of 2015, the signing of EPICE, the Fall of the Orthodox Tsardom, and the resignation of Joseph Lopez, the Chawosaurian Civil War began as the Revolutionary War. Once the Civil War began, Empress, Samantha Wawetseka ordered that all Oil rigs must shutdown and collect the last oil and leave the rigs because these rigs are going be bombed or get hit accidentally by military arsenals, but one oil rig did not comply to government orders, the CEO of the oil rig company secretly kept one rig open, the rig was named Poseidon. The corporation that owned Poseidon was Atlantican Empire, the CEO on the day the orders to shut down all rigs were given, the CEO met with the Captain of the rig at Poseidon to keep the rig running so that he can make money to himself, at first, the captain retaliated and refused, the CEO blackmailed the captain into following his orders over the government's orders. The rig continued to drill oil throughout the whole years of 2016 and 2017, always making CEO, Davis very rich, but kept it secret from the government, Oil and gas were smuggled to Chawosauria and money were smuggled to the rig for the CEO to collect to himself and not for the workers, disobeying government orders and living off the government, which under Chawosaurian Law, living off the government is considered treason. The CEO did not allow any of his workers to go home, he made them work day and night for him to get as rich as possible. As 2018 comes, the rig was still practicing their regular illegal activities, as usual, the CEO was barking for more money, so he ordered the captain to double the unpaid workload of the rig workers. As early 2018 progresses, the CEO demanded more money for his backyard size pool, so he ordered the captain to even triple the workload of their workers in even harsher conditions. One worker, Dylan Barstow, attempted to escape from the rig, as he was caught, he was whipped to death. The workers realized the CEO was practicing Slavery on the workers under the government's nose. On February 8, 2018, Davis was suggested that before oil drilling, a cement test was required, but Davis wanted money quicker for a yard size pool for himself, as Davis finally agrees to do a cement test, also a negative pressure test was also needed to confirm the integrity of the entire well. The result was a pressure alert, but Davis didn't care, he ordered the rig to continue drilling because he wanted that money for a useless pool. Davis accuses the pressure test as a false result. Davis ordered a Kill line test, the kill line result was pretty good, but the drill line was not so good. Davis demands to drill from the kill line. Once the drilling began, problems started to occur after mud was being displaced, removing pressure stabilizing mud from the well prior to disconnection. The mud was getting bigger, but the rig had to stop pumping mud because the Drill pipe PSI (Oil well control) measurement was getting intense, despite the rig stopped pumping mud, the drill pipe PSI continued to rise, the rig began to flow, the blowout preventer popped out and a mud blowout occurred, wasn't really series until the drill pipe PSI hit to an Annular failure after failing to close the pipe. Pelicans and other Bird began to fly out of control and hit the rig and the boat and everywhere in their paths, once they hit, they died, oil began to sprew around the sea, gas alarms began to alert the workers and without a fire alarm, the rig finally exploded. The boat of the rig refused to call the Chawosaurian Coast Gaurd because of the fear of wide angry backlash from the public once the rig fire is possibly reported. The rig planned to rescue as much people as they could on lifeboats, sail them back to the coasts, and pretend they had vehicle accidents, they successfully rescued 385 workers but failed to rescue 415 workers. An investigative journalist, Jake Fowler, was taking images of the whole scene, he was caught by Davis and his accomplices have captured Fowler, stole his camera and threw it to the sea, and used his ID neckless to kill him, once he was killed, he was hidden under a floorboard of the boat. Davis manages to swim to safety with a lifeboat and abandoned the 385 survivors and ran off free, and he stole some wallets of the 385 workers, once he went to the coasts, he never called for help, he used the money he stole from the workers to buy some whisky and rented a motel room and enjoying the whisky himself. Davis was tracked down by law enforcement and was found drunk, he was arrested, drunk, and spend time in prison, drunk. On February 15, 2018, the workers were taken to hotel rooms where their families will meet them, but those families who lost loved ones in the rig were taken to meet each other and comfort each other. Offshore Oil Drilling Rig Shutdown Order see: Offshore Drilling Shutdown Military Order As the Imperial Chawallian Empire collapses, and the Chawosaurian Civil War begins, Samantha Wawetseka, Empress of Chawosauria, recently took office after her landslide election, ordered that offshore drilling rigs must shutdown and collect the last oil drilled from the ocean floor. And the workers must involuntarily go to war on either side they choose. Chawosauria shutdown all the rigs because they will be facing accidental bombings from military arsenals, and got all the oil from the rigs to avoid oil spills to protect Chawosauria's food supplies in the ocean. Poseidon Drilling Rig and Blowout before he was killed by the CEO and Captains.]] As workers were discovered by the Chawosaurian Naval Coast Gaurd, it is obvious that one oil rig did not obey the government's military order, 385 workers were found injured, 415 workers were found dead by the Coast Gaurd. The leaders of the rig were arrested for both disobedience and treason. After the military order was given to shutdown all rigs, the Captain of Poseidon decided not to comply with the order because that captain wanted money to himself, one worker told the coast guard. The Coast Guard contacted with Emperor, Degotoga K. Atagulkalu, and asked for his approval to conduct an investigation. Oil spill The Oil spill was massive, 145,565,454 animals were affected, 135,565,456 animals died. It was wider than the Deepwater Horizon oil spill that probably still affects the Gulf of Mexico, but it was massive. Effects on Animals Birds Birds have been affected by oil spill. 345 birds were found dead. 23 birds were badly affected. Seals As Seals are affected by the oil, they died, but the Chawosaurians have demanded Healthcare for Animals. Chawosaurian Naval Coast Guard On the morning of February 11, 2018, 6:32 AM PTZ, the Poseidon oil rig suffered from an unexpecting blowout and causes an oil spill. As the people in charge of the rig hoped nobody discovers the rig because of the dark clouds, their hopes dissolved when seeing a Chawosaurian Naval Coast Guard ship sailing near them, the captain in charge searched for his gun to shoot himself, but then he learns the gun was destroyed in the explosion, no way to escape, he hides from the coast guard to avoid both an investigation, and persecution. As the workers attempted to swim to the coast guard to be brought home safely, they were rescued by the coast guard. Rescues and Arrests As the Naval Coast Guard discovers and approaches the rig, an attached ship to the rig had 385 workers and are unanimously injured. A Camera of images of the explosion was discovered in the ocean, it was snatched from the photographer and thrown to the ocean to cover up the whole thing, the camera was waterproof, and the images were still there. The photographer was found dead under a floorboard that wasn't nailed good enough. The photographer was easily identified because his nametag necklace was still on his neck. The photographer was Jake Fowler (1990-2018). As media coverage in Chawosauria became so viral, outrage and widespread protests broke out. Allegations and Scandals Murder of Jake Fowler Jake Fowler was an investigative journalist on Corporate Corruption. Jake Fowler took a trip to an oil rig that was rumored tobe still open, but illegally, Jake was asked to take a tour in the rig, saying he was a tourist, Jake was permitted to go, as the blowout began, Jake took images and was caught doing a report on it, only to get snuck behind and was strangled to death by his ID Necklace for secretly reporting on the blowout. As Jake died, his camera was stolen, so were his notes, and were thrown to the ocean. As the Coast Guard arrived, his camera was found, still working, and the images were still visible on the camera, his notes were found to, and became subjected to investigation. Jake's body was found under a floorboard that wasn't nailed hard enough. Government Wiretapping and Audio Tapes Chawosauria, a secret police state, spies on corporations and corporate CEOs, over the fear of corporate corruption, spying on corporations with audio tape recorders. In the Poseidon Rig, an audio tape of Captain, Millard, and other executives, James Walker, and Joseph Jones, have all decided in December 2015, that they were gonna disobey the government's orders to shutdown the rig, by keeping the rig open and continue making money off of Environmental Degradation. The Government also got busted as well for corruption, wiretapping Corporations, violating the right to privacy for CEOs. Sexual Affairs between CEOs and Workers Scandalous leaks revealed that Corporate CEOs were having sexual affairs with workers during times of duty, sexual harassment and sexual assault by CEOs against workers was also revealed as well, Heterosexual, and Homosexual. Women were the biggest sexual misconduct targets by CEOs, who were mostly men. There was also an even more scandalous intimate relationship between a Humanist CEO and a Christian worker, which in Chawosauria, these kinds of intimate relationships are social taboos, the Christian worker is also facing harsh legal embarrassment because Christians are a minority group in Chawosauria and Christianity is still illegal in Chawosauria, that worker's religion became subjected to harsher investigation and threats of persecution, scandalising her badly. The CEO of the Corporation that owned the rig is rumored tobe a Pedophile, making matters more worse, despite the girl the CEO was dating was 18 years old, in Chawosauria, the age of consent is 21. Religious Affiliation Allegations Religious Tensions between Religious and Non-Religious Chawosaurians is widespread in Chawosauria, in Chawosauria, Christian, Jewish, Muslim, Buddhist, Hindu, and other non-Irreligious Chawosaurians are minority groups and are persecuted, the vast majority of Chawosaurians are Irreligious (Atheists, Agnostics, Humanists, etc). The survivors face allegations of being affiliated with religions like Christianity due to a Christian cross that was found in the rig, the workers denied allegations of being religious to avoid widespread backlash, persecution, and scandalization. Allegations of Female Workers Chawosaurian Society is socially conservative on women's rights in Chawosauria since the 1890s and is still strong despite Atheist dominance. Allegations of having women working on the rig became widespread, as Atlantican Empire Corp denies these allegations to avoid even more scandalization, LGBT Workers are not a big deal in Chawosauria. Allegations of Immigrant and Foreign Workers Chawosauria is a very Xenophobic nation, Immigration is widely unpopular among Chawosaurian Civilians and has been that way since the 1490s. One worker from Israel was discovered, causing widespread outrage among Chawosaurian Workers. Aristocratic Families Bargain Scandals Bismarck Family Jonathan Saint Nicholas Bismarck XXVII Jonathan Saint Nicholas Bismarck XXVII, a Southern Bismarck from Tennessee and a CEO of a Winemaking Corporation, Bismarck's Red Wine, has laundered money with Atlantican Empire, for profits. Bismarck sold wine to the under-age workers of Poseidon in exchange for money. Exchange for the wine being given to minors who volunteered in the rig, the rig minor workers gave Bismarck, not just money, Bismarck was given sex toys and condoms for his now adult children. Bismarck's youngest son, Jonathan XXVIII, was given a box of condoms from his father. Webster Family Juneau Lucas Webster As Juneau Lucas Webster has open ties to natural gas and oil companies, Juneau was also laundering money with the banks of the Corporation that owned the rig. Juneau was paying the rig to money more money by giving him more oil. Juneau asked his son, Grafton Lucas Webster, to exchange illegal emails with the Corporation for money for themselves. On July 6, 2018, it was revealed that Juneau Webster had been laundering money and there are allegations that Juneau had a same-sex sexual affair with one of the workers in the rig. Grafton Lucas Webster Grafton was caught money laundering with the rig. Jacob Tyler Webster Jacob Webster was also caught using the rig to launder money from Alaska. Evender Lucas Webster Evander Webster has laundered money with the rig as well. Jason Blake Webster Jason Blake Webster has also been caught laundering money as well. Jason has been caught deregulating the rig. Blair Family Cody Blair Cody Blair was reported to have a partner who was a prostitute in the rig as emails were exposed by the Leonard Investigation on February 17, 2018. Bombshell tapes of Conversations The Chawosauria Post has released several survived government-owned tape recorders that recorded of the rig bosses deciding on the day the Chawosaurian Civil War that they will not comply to government and military orders to shut down their rig and the discussions of money were added. The Captain and CEO demanded financial advantages and decided to keep their rig open illegally for money. Johnathan Timberlake Johnathan Timberlake, Comrade Vice-President for JSM, has been exposed of laundering money with the rig, and then he resigned on March 3, 2018 as a result. Bombshells Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII The Leonard Brothers Commission discovered nearly burned letters of JSM writing to the rig that JSM demanded to wiretap his own great-uncle, DKA, wondering if DKA is planning to replace him. JSM asked 31 rig workers to go sneak into DKA's office and wiretap DKA's conversations, under Chawosaurian Law, a Citizen (Serving for the Emperor or not) wiretapping the Emperor of Chawosauria is considered "Treason" and is a serious criminal offense. When the report was sent to DKA, DKA was shocked and nervous, when JSM, while in Germany, found out that his wiretapping was discovered, JSM was concern about the response from DKA. On March 15, 2018, the Chawopolis Sentinel released the story in DKA's shock. The Chawosauria Post reported on more information. JSM wiretapping DKA would be a bombshell betrayal against DKA himself personally. Juneau Lucas Webster On July 6, 2018, Webster was revealed that he had been laundering money with the rig to enrich his family, and there are rumors that Juneau was having a homosexual affair with one of the rig workers. Investigations Degotoga K. Atagulkalu's Investigative Commissions On February 11, 2018, Emperor, Degotoga K. Atagulkalu ordered the establishment of five commissions to investigate the Poseidon Scandal. Poseidon Hearings , and other Senators, MPs, and Representatives asking questions.]] On February 13, 2018, the Chawopolis Palace, under DKA's approval, held a hearing on the scandals regarding the Poseidon Blowout and Oil-spills. Senator, Michael H. Schultz, was appointed by DKA to lead the investigations and the five commissions established by DKA. On the morning of the hearings, the questions were asked to the CEO of the corporation that owned the rig. It became the most watched testimony in Chawosaurian History, 535,565,464,674 viewers. Transcript of the Poseidon Hearings Opening Statement: Senator, Michael Harry Schultz: "I like to thank all of you for your attendance to this hearing of the Poseidon Rig Incident, and like to thank Mr. Joshua Davis, the Corporate Executive Officer of the Corporation that owned that rig that we just lost, Atlantican Empire, and we would like the CEO to please stand to take an oath. Oath: Senator, Schultz: Mr. Davis, please stand! and raise your right hand, and repeat after me! Schultz: "I state your name!" CEO: "I Joshua Elliot Davis" Schultz: "Shall do swear" CEO: "I shall do swear" Schultz: "To tell the truth" CEO: "to tell the truth" Schultz: "and nothing but the truth" CEO: "and nothing but the truth" Schultz: "Thank you, sir, please be seated!". Questions: Schultz: "Mr. Davis, you are under oath, I shall warn you, any lie you say, will be legally used against you, you will be charged for perjury if anything you say in this testimony is discovered to be lies". CEO: "Yes sir". Schultz: "On January 1, 2016, when the Chawosaurian Civil War began, and the Government of Chawosauria ordered that all oil rigs are to shut down, why didn't Poseidon shut down as it was ordered to do?" CEO: "Senator: the rig did not had any coastal transportation to return all workers back to the Chawosaurian coasts, I was not able to get workers back to their homes." Schultz: "Why was there a boat attached to the rig, and were helicopters alleging that they were expecting to pick up your workers but were told the workers were not visible when it turned out the rig still had workers working on your rig?" CEO: "Senator: there was no such helicopter, we never have seen one or heard from one at all" Schultz: "Why did the rig explode and why is was there an oil spill?" CEO: "We were hit by a torpedo Senator, that's all" Schultz: "Can you answer the last part of the question why is there an oil spill?" CEO: "The oil spill was caused by another rig that was hit but did not gather up the last oil" Schultz: "There is no rig near yours, which means the oil spill was all around your rig" CEO: "Our rig has nothing to do with the oil spill sir" Schultz: "I like to get to the topic of the Murder of Jake Fowler, tell me this! did you know that Mr. Fowler was an investigative journalist?" CEO: "Senator: I didn't know who Fowler was" Schultz: "I understand this camera you thrown to the ocean after killing him still works and the images are still in this camera that you tried to destroy, correct?" CEO: "No sir, I've seen that camera, I've never touched the camera" Schultz: "I understand that when we scan this camera, it does have your DNA on the fingerprints of this camera's lens, correct?" CEO: "No sir, it is incorrect" Schultz: "And you do understand that Jake Fowler, the investigative journalist, worked for the Federal Government of the Empire of Chawosauria right? Murdering a Government Worker or Agent or a Representative, even a soldier, is considered Treason under Chawosaurian Law, you know that right?" ***** CEO: "I-uh-I didn't kill Mr. Fowler, Senator" Schultz: "And you know the legal consequences of treason do you?" CEO: "Senator: I've never committed treason" Schultz: "I would like to end this testimony, Mr. Davis, thank you for being here and for your service in this testimony and your participation, this testimony will now come to end" - Schultz gabbles to end the testimony. Analysis As the testimony goes on, Senator, Schultz asked questions regarding both the blowout and oil spill, and the murder of Jake Fowler, but avoided questioning other minor scandals like the sex scandals and the allegations of the religious affiliations of the 385 survivors, which are big scandals. As the testimony was fact-checked, the CEO was lying under oath, thereby committing perjury, there will be specific fact-checks on the answers provided by CEO, Davis. Slow activity and substantial criticism The slow activities of the Investigations into this corporate abuse has led to a less satisfying responses from Chawosaurian voters and substantial criticism by the Chawosaurian media. The slow activity leads to Emperor Degotoga K. Atagulkalu suffering from lowering approval ratings, Communists performing well in off-year elections, and rumors cerculating that the reason why the investigations had been so slow was because of secret illegal bribes and bootlegging of Capitalist politicians by the Atlantican Empire Company. Government Response Legislative Action Chawosaurian Senator, Eleanora Eagleton, introduced to the Chawopolis Palace, the Drilling and Mining Prohibition Act of 2018, in response to the Blowout. Ending Mining and Drilling. Faced by retaliation from corporations. The Lordmaster of the House of Dynasties stamped approved the introduction of this legislative order. Corporate Retaliation Retaliation to Degotoga K. Atagulkalu .]] Retaliating against the Monarch of Chawosauria is a serious treasonous offense against the Empire of Chawosauria. The Corporations who have illegal ties with the rig are retaliating against Emperor, DKA's order to cooperate with the Federal Investigation into the Blowout and Oil-spill, which under Chawosaurian Law, it is considered treason. DKA threatened a Federal Special Counsel Investigation if the corporations do not cooperate with the Senate and Executive Investigations. As the Corporations refused again, DKA threatened to send Military Troops to the CEO office buildings and do a missile strike on them, which resulted in the CEOs to surrender themselves to the Senate Investigation. As Chawosauria threatened the Corporations a Senate Investigation. The Chawosaurian Senators voted on a proclamation to establish the investigation. DKA announced a list of nominated special investigators. Lobbying Attempts Corporations are attempting to lobby Government Investigators to compromise the investigation, but no compromise was offered, many Corporations ended up allowing politicians to rob corporations blind off their money, causing their workers to quit their jobs due to decreasing wages. Many attempts to lobby the government either fails or backfire financially. Chawosaurian Local Elections of 2018 Corporations attempted to run Corporatist Candidates, by leveraging them to lie about campaign plans for corporations in a Left-Wing Populist way, this strategy was called the Citizens United Strategy but always backfire badly when strict mandatory Polygraph Tests, Background Checks, and Fact-checking was put in place, causing their candidates to lose on election night, February 16, 2018, in a landslide as the results were reported to the media and the media reported the results to the voting public. 2018-2019 Capitalist Government's scandals Corporate Interference in the 2017 Legislative Elections see: Corporate Interference in the 2017 Chawosaurian Elections In the 2017 legislative elections, for the first time in 71 years, the Capitalist parties won a majority of the Chawopolis Palace, Chawosauria's national legislature, flipping all four houses, the House of Commons, the House of Lords, the House of Representatives, and the House of Senators. This scandal was discovered by the Leonard Brothers Commission on May 13, 2018, and now, on December 25, 2018, an estimated $571,474,221,674 each for 171 Capitalist politicians who just defeated a Communist incumbent in the 2017 legislative elections, and $365,786,321 for each Capitalist politician who gained an open seat. Jake Fowler's 2017 Op-ed see: Gold Coast Scandal On December 24, 2018, at the rig, an op-ed was discovered at the shores of a beach at Gold Coast, Australia, a briefcase with an op-ed about a deal between Davis and the 931 Capitalist candidates who ran in the 2017 legislative elections, offering an estimated $1.7 Trillion bribes for their reelection campaigns in the 2019 legislative elections if these winning and now incumbent Capitalist politicians agree to bail out the Atlantican Empire Company if an "accident" occurs on February of 2018 (referring to the Poseidon blowout and oil-spill event). This op-ed was discovered by Premier appointee, Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III, who was taking a night swim in Gold Coast beach (December 2018 is summertime in Australia). MacCarthy brought the briefcase and found an op-ed written by Jake Fowler, and discovered a $1.7 Trillion deal between the Atlantican Empire Company and the Capitalist Incumbents (then-candidates) made in June 2017. On December 25, 2018, MacCarthy contacted the Leonard Brothers Commission and asked a Chawosaurian Soldier who was protecting him to take the briefcase to the Leonard Brothers Commission. The Commission received the briefcase and red the op-ed authored by Jake Fowler, and released it to the press. Indictments and Convictions Convictions of Corporate Executives The executives of the Atlantican Empire Company were universally (and unanimously) convicted by juries, grand or not, in the courts. Penalties were life imprisonment for the deaths of 415 workers, 385 injuries, environmental exploitation, harm to the ecosystem, harm to animal life, aristocrat-corporate corruption, and they were ordered to pay $531.6 Billion to clean up the environment affected by the oil spill, revive the sea creatures who were harmed, give those sea creatures who died proper burials. All executives were given life sentences, bail, fees, fines, or any payment is not allowed for the class of privilege under Chawosaurian law. The juries decided that the corporate executives serving life in prison as their only punishment is the worst punishment. Indictments Joshua Elliot Davis Joshua Davis was indicted for the similar crimes the executives were convicted of on September 26, 2019. Davis was arrested and he was forced to resign as the company's CEO. Davis was indicted officially on January 26, 2020, ordered by the new Supreme Leader Shang Jong Parker. Others The entire corporate leadership was brought to justice for the Poseidon blowout and oil-spill on September 26, 2019. Suicides to avoid convictions or indictment The Chawosaurian government passed a new law in 2018 that statute of limitations is not allowed unless the criminal (or alleged criminal) is deceased (''see law''), this caused other executives or others of the corporate leadership of the Atlantican Empire Company who were vulnerable to indictment and conviction to commit suicide or attempted to commit suicide to avoid indictment and or convictions for their role in the Poseidon blowout and oil spill. Aftermath Trial of Joshua Elliot Davis (Trial of Joshua Elliot Davis) The 25th Chawopolis Palace ordered a trial for Joshua Elliot Davis against corporate objection. The Atlantican Empire Company is now under government hands, Shang Parker ordered mass reforms for the company, and after discovering a letter by his predecessor, Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a, who asks Parker to break up the company, Parker followed Kalawai'a's suit. Proposed Anti-Trust Legislation One of the failures of the Capitalist-controlled 24th Chawopolis Palace (January 1, 2018 - December 31, 2019) is a lack of anti-trust legislation in retaliation to the abuse the Atlantican Empire Company has conducted that led to the Poseidon blowout. Shang Jong Parker called for anti-trust legislation to protect Chawosaurian consumers and Parker also proposed anti-monopoly laws. See also * TBD Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Disaster Fiction Category:Political Corruption Category:Political Scandal (Fictional) Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:2018-2019 corporate-political scandals Category:2018-2019 Government Category:Degotoga K. Atagulkalu Category:Poseidon Blowout and Oil-Spill Scandal Category:Chawosaurian Federal Election of 2019